


Journey to the Fire Nation

by rosaskye



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaskye/pseuds/rosaskye
Summary: Mako, Bolin, Varrick and (sort of King) Wu travel to the Fire Nation on what is meant to be a diplomatic mission. Then they get lost. Like, SUPER lost.This is an original comic that is meant to take place after the turf wars comics that follow book 4. Also it takes place in a universe in which Korra did not cut her hair because I really like drawing her ponytails. That’s it folks
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1




	2. The Voyage




	3. The Island




	4. The Circus




	5. The Play




	6. The Aftermath




	7. The End




End file.
